<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bunch of Random Depressing Angsty Stories!! by xX_Wairwolf44_Xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976775">A bunch of Random Depressing Angsty Stories!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx'>xX_Wairwolf44_Xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just me geting out some of my angst.</p>
<p>"I love me some sad vibes yo~!"</p>
<p>.....Also Fresh will be tuning in every so often for commentary!</p>
<p>"That's right my totally radical duds and dudets~!"</p>
<p>*Pushes Fresh to the side*</p>
<p>"Hey-!"</p>
<p>Anyway! I hope you enjoy my corner of depression!<br/>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...<br/>"That was unrad bra..."</p>
<p>Oh shoosh I have angst to write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bunch of Random Depressing Angsty Stories!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm honestly just messing around, but these story's will be heavy. I'm more of a "find the big points in the story and then all the little bits and stuff just happen as I write" kind of monster so.... yeah even I'm not entirely sure what will happen next, but that just makes it more fun~</p>
<p>"And dont forget to sus-!"</p>
<p>*Shove* NO!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I Failed them all......didn't I......</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I failed them <em><strong>all</strong></em>.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now..</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.......</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're gone...</p>
<p>A small being watches, tears streaming down their face as the multiverse they cherished with all that they are crumbles to dust.......along with everyone inside.</p>
<p>They were a ghost.....a shadow....a being that could never be seen nor heard, but guided those who strayed from themselves.</p>
<p>It wasn't an easy job. It required them to be entirely alone, surrounded by those they loved and cared for, but no one knows that they even exist......</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.......</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that's ok.</p>
<p>Even if no one remember them, they are happy to do their job. </p>
<p>Because that means everyone will be safe and happy...</p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>......</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.......</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But me......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>".....Wow.....I can't wait to see what happens to this sad rad boy yo~!"</p>
<p>Same here. I wander what my skeleton mind will come up with next.</p>
<p>"WHaT aRE You TWO doINg hERe?"</p>
<p>Uhh......nothing?</p>
<p>".....SKATTER!!!"</p>
<p>"FrESh wHAt the FU-!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>